1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to a device for the manipulating of small-diameter pipes, in particular for pipes with enlargements and bulges present or to be applied to their ends, such as pipe-connection nuts, where the bundle of pipes is transported in a direction perpendicular to their axis and furthermore the invention refers to a manufacturing apparatus and a treatment apparatus useful for brake, fuel, and hydraulic lines.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
For many years, brake, fuel, and hydraulic lines are usually further treated in individual pieces since many years in successive, however locally separated, machines and apparatus, and are then delivered in bundles of up to 100 pieces to a user or, respectively, for further processing. It is disadvantageous in this context that within the manufacturing process, for example, in boxes and deposits, or during transport, there occur damages and undesired positions, i.e. a loss of space. The damages at the surface are particularly damaging to the corrosion-protective layers which have been applied at substantial cost. It is further possible that even deformations of the straight or already bent conduit lines occur.
Since such conduit line or pipe bundles are hard to handle as a whole bundle, these damages occur even before they are shipped. Furthermore, the conduit-line bundles, however, have to be separated again into individual pieces by the receiving factory plant. Most of these difficulties occur because the conduit lines are provided at their ends with bulges or enlargements, which include, on the one hand, protective caps for the preprocessed pipe end, which exhibits, for example, a deburred hole input or a deburred outer diameter, and which, on the other hand, consist of already applied enlargements, such as, for example, the pipe-connection nuts or the flanging rim edges coordinated to these pipe connection nuts. The brake, fuel, and hydraulic lines are therefore in general not of a uniform diameter at their ends.